Operation: KUKI
by GoldenFlither
Summary: Numbuh 3 finds out that her friends think she's useless, except for one. When this friend is in danger and the others don't know, can she save her best friend alone?
1. Do They Really Think That?

_Me: Reviews:_

**SilverRainbow223: Hey, I've decided to write the review while I'm reading your story since I thought of some stuff while reading and didn't want to forget. Pretty nifty idea, huh? Nifty...haha, that's a good word. I like peachy better though.**

**Okay, anyways, the story. Yeah. I can't believe you really think I'm that ****nice! That makes me feel really special, even though I've probably said that ****before. And I mean it, I'm not just saying that. Thank you so much for that ****opinion. Now to the actual story part (I'm only like 1/4 done, so praises will ****come later). You have the characters personalities well developed and ****characterized the right way. Congrats! The accents are great, even through the ****story. You don't focus on one word and acentng it heavily, instead you use the ****whole phrase and round it out for the accent (namely Numbuh 4's). You probably ****knew that though. Question- Is 7 waves a lot for surfing? I don't surf, though ****it looks really cool. I want to try skateboarding and snow ****boarding first (notice how its on land...) I actually do really want to ****skateboard, but my lack of balance, like when I almost fell of the chair ****laughing at the first installment of these stories, may prevent that from ****happening. Also, you do know it is Aye aye not Iyi. I think, it may be ****different in other places, but I know that's how it is spelled where I live. ****And since I'm am writing this while I read it, it may get a little detailed and ****be more into my thoughts as they randomly come...aka, what I'm saying now. The ****prisoner for the sandcastle... that's a good one! Numbuh Three may be naive, ****but she sure is a smart one! I never saw the Beach episode, which I really want ****to see, but does Numbuh Four bury himself in the sand or something? Or is that ****just a thing you made up for him to aviod playing sand castle dolls? I hope ****Numbuh One was wearing a bathing suite when Numbuh Five pushed him in...and that the papers didn't fall in too. Geez, you have all these great little scenes that fit together and don't seem like you're trying to put them in to ake it a story! How do you do it? Creativity...man, I wish I could just come up with this stuff on the spot. My stories aren't nearly as funny as this...sorta makes me wanna rite a KND fic. Gotta finish my other ones first, and of course, get an idea...a bit of an bstacle. Dang, Numbuh Three is a lot eviler and schem-ier than you'd think! The horror movie...lol. Good thing it's Numbuh Two with the comedy, we'd all be doomed if it was Numbuh Four. I love how you characterize everyone and set up the scenes! They are hilarious (okay, I know I've said it before, but it doesn't hurt to say it again, right?)**

**The last part was hilarious! So peaceful and romantic. crickets chirp..."who ****wants mcdonalds?!" lol, I'm cracking up now, but with a grip on my chair (just ****in case). Does that mean they have a sequel...at McDonalds? Ah, I don't wanna ****push it too much. The story is great, but if you write too much of it, you'll ****either end up running out of ideas and putting it on hold or dragging it out. I ****think It's perfect, though I do hope you plan on writing another story, even if ****it isn't a sequel to this sniffle. I loved this story and I'm positive ****everyone else who read it did too, even if they didn't have the respect (i ****forgot the word i wanted to use and respect comes the closest) to review and say ****they read it and liked it. All it takes is a few words...okay, so maybe i don't ****use a few words, but still! I just realized i wrote a lot and only made two ****paragraphs, sorry. That must be hard to read. **

**To your authors note: YOU DID NOT FAIL! dont for one moment think this isn't ****quailty work! First of all, you tried. Second, you posted it, which is a lot ****more than some people can say. And third, I know I enjoyed it, so its ****definately not disapointing! I know what you mean about the school starting. ****Mine stars tomorrow shudder, but at least we can see all our friends, right? ****I'm going into high school and expecting tons of homework. I, too, don't have ****nearly enough time to write in my hectic life, but I'm going to try, I hope you ****will too. There's no pressure in that, I don't know if I will even get a ****chance. But if you have ten minutes, start a chapter or make an outline. Work ****on it a little at a time. We have weekends as well. Sure, school has a huge ****amount of time in our lives, but not everything. Even with hanging out and ****activities and sports and all the other stuff we do, we can try. Just a little ****motivation. Hope it helped.**

**Great story! Don't stop writing (even if it isn't a fic).**

**_answer to paragraph #1: _**

**_-Yes, you are really nice_**

**_-I don't know if 7 is a lot, or not. All I know is its at least average._**

_**-No, actually, I didn't know it was Aye aye. Thanks.**_

_**-Yeah, Numbuh Four loves to bury himself in the sand. And this is the song he sings while he is: "Nia na na na, Buried in the Sand! "Nia na na na, Buried in the Sand!"**_

_**-Yeah, Numbuh One was wearing a bathing suit when Numbuh Five pulled him in the water. And no, the papers didn't fall in.**_

**_answer to paragraph #2: -Sorry, I give up on this sequel thing. I hope that I'm not upsetting you in any way._**

**_answer to paragraph #3: -I was thinking that maybe every weekend I finish one story. I dunno if it will work, but I'll try._**

_**answer (for all paragraphs): Thank you sooooo much. Your reviews always make my day.**_

**crazygurl33: Hey, it maybe no funny but it stills well-written Ah like very much yar story! Update soon!!**

_**answer: Thanx**_

_Well, enough _reviewing_ the _reviews_. HAH, get it?! HAHAHA!_

_Me: I did not say that, Numbuh Two did. Anyways, story time:_

**Do I Belong?**

Chapter 1: Do They Really Think That?

Numbuh Three was in her bedroom, playing with her new purple Rainbow Monkey. She was pretending that the purple Rainbow Monkey was getting married to a yellow one. All of a sudden, from Numbuh Four's room, she heard voices. The young Japanese girl got up and walked toward the wall that blocked her way to the blonde Aussie's room.

Reaching the wall, Numbuh Three remembered the hole in the wall Numbuh Four had made in Operation: FLY. It had went right through the wall, reaching Numbuh Three's room. Six months ago, Numbuh Three had noticed the hole and decided to cover it with one of her stuffed animals, incase the hole came in use.

The black-haired girl removed the doll and peeked through the hole. Se saw and heard Numbuh's One, Two, Four, and Five sitting almost three feet away, talking about...her:

"I can't believe that shelia!" Numbuh Four cried. "All she does is have her stupid tea parties and weddings for every new Rainbow Monkey she gets."

"For once he's right, Numbuh One. She doesn't really pay attention in...well...anything." Numbuh Two added.

"Perhaps you're right." Numbuh One agreed, "She is much too playful and caught up in her doll's weddings and tea parties. What do you think, Numbuh Five?"

Numbuh Five, meanwhile, didn't want to agree with her male friends. "Numbuh Five thinks y'all are bein' a lil' harsh." she argued "She just likes ta have a lil' fun, that's all. Isn't that what kids are supposed ta do?"

"Yes, that's true." Numbuh One answered, "But as Kids Next Door members, we must be serious about our missions. And, the point we are trying to prove, she is not serious about our missions." He folded his arms in front of his chest, "Well, I'm not sure if we should explain this to the KND Moonbase, but I will think about it tonight."

Numbuh Three couldn't believe it. '_Do they...really think that...about...me?_' she thought. The Japanese girl sat on her bed, as a tear trickled down her cheek. '_They...they don't like me._' she burst out crying into her hands, covered by her sleeves.

A few minutes later, Numbuh Three perked up, remembering something. '_Numbuh Five. She...she stuck up for me._' she thought. She reached out and grabbed her new, purple rainbow monkey and hugged it, smiling. '_Thanks, Abby._' She got up and ran to her spy comrade's room.

_Me: I know this sucks so far, and sorry it's short, but this is only the beginning. Hopefully, it will get better. Probably won't, but hopefully. Please be nice. R&R please!_


	2. That's What Friends are For

_Me: Sorry I didn't get this chapter up earlier. Reviews:_

**prncssGrl1881: i thought it was good. short. but good. i wanna know what is going to happen next.**

**answer: don't worry, it will get longer.**

**l.v.: oh, you began really good ! update soon**

**answer: thanx**

**SuperDucki:** **I think its pretty good. Netx time don't make the story longer and don't put so many things in front of the Chapter. Other than that, it was really good. I kinda suck too.So don't feel bad if you think its really bad. **

**answer: thanx, you just made my day happy. And that goes for all the other reviews too.**

**WolfKepper989: That was a good start!**

**answer: thanx**

_Me: Well, thanx for the reviews. Now on with the story_

**Do I Belong?**

Chapter 2: That's What Friends are For 

Numbuh Five sat on her bed, still frustrated with the way her male friends were treating the young Japanese girl. She couldn't help but think that her friends may be right about Numbuh Three. Yes, it was true that she didn't take anything seriously. And maybe they were right that she spent too much time with her stuffed animals' weddings and tea parties. But it doesn't mean she wasn't good enough for the team. On the other hand of all of this, she was a young, kind, strong, tough girl, even though her appearance didn't seem like so. Numbuh Five tried to keep her mind off of all of this by trying to read her magazine. Just as her mind jumped off the subject, Numbuh Three came running into the room, crying.

"Numbuh Three, what's wrong?" Numbuh Five asked just as the crying girl ran into her lap and let her tears flow into the dark-skinned girl's blue shirt.

Numbuh Three just kept on sobbing, until she finally looked up at Numbuh Five, tears still trickling down her cheeks. "Oh Numbuh Five, I heard the conversation in Numbuh Four's room." She lowered her head back against Numbuh Five and continued to weep.

Numbuh Five stared at her, wide-eyed. "Ya heard that?" Numbuh Three just nodded her head without looking back up at her. "How?" she asked, stroking her back gently.

Numbuh Three finally looked up, trying her best to clear away the salty drops of water coming out of her eyes. "When I was in my room, I heard you guys talking and-" she stopped, remembering that she had to keep the hole in the wall a secret. "...um...I put my ear against the wall to hear you guys."

Numbuh Five smirked. "Right. What're ya hiding Numbuh Three?" she asked, making Numbuh Three spread a guilty puppy-eyed expression on her face. The young Japanese girl smiled.

"Ok, since you're the only one I can trust in this whole tree house." She got up, grabbing Numbuh Five's hand while wiping away her tears with her green sleeve, and dragged the quiet one to her room.

Once there, Numbuh Three let go of Numbuh Five's hand and showed her to the wall blocking her way to Numbuh Four's room. "Over here." she said, removing the stuffed animal hiding the hole.

Numbuh Five grinned. "So _that's _how ya knew about the baby ducky boxers" (A/N: Shout out to Priestess Aishisu for her story 'I Can Try.') Both girls laughed.

"Anyways," Numbuh Five staid "Listen, Numbuh Five is really sorry 'bout what the boys said 'bout ya."

"It's ok, Numbuh Five." Numbuh Three replied, trying her best to sound assuring. "I just wanted to thank you for the way you stuck up for me."

The young Japanese girl smiled. With the purple rainbow monkey she was still holding, she ran to Numbuh Five and gave her a big hug, with the doll being held up in between the two.

"This is my way of saying 'thank you.'" She cheered. "A group hug, only without the others, just you, me, and Purply" she started to cry out salty droplets of water, saying quietly, "Thank you." Numbuh Five just smiled, giving her a hug back.

Numbuh Three hugged as tight as she could. She was too busy weeping to notice that she was hugging the air out of the African-American girl. Noticing the tears coming out of the Japanese girl's eyes, Numbuh Five tried not to give any clues to Numbuh Three that she was hugging a little too hard. Instead, she just said "That's what friends are for."

_Me: Ok, that wasn't that good. It didn't seem that exciting. Don't worry, starting the next chapter, the adventure REALLY starts. It will take a long time, you know, cause of school, but hopefully you all are patient._


	3. Kidnapped!

_Me: Alright. Here's the next chapter. But first, I want to read the reviews:_

**WolfKepper989: Sweet chapter**

**answer: thanx**

**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's: ****It's awesome! Poor numbuh three**** Love**

**_answer: I know, Numbuh Three is so lonely, you know, other than...you get my point._**

**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's: cool, any numbuh four and numbuh 3 romances**

_**answer: At the end.**_

_Me: Well, thanx for the reviews. Now on with to story

* * *

_**Do I Belong?**

Chapter 3: Kidnapped!

Numbuh Three finally let go of Numbuh Five, not caring about the doll dropping to the floor. She wiped away her tears and sniffed at the same time.

"Numbuh Five, you're the only friend I have to stick up for me, and I'm happy it's you instead of one of those boys." She said.

'_It would be just as good if it were Numbuh Four.'_

Numbuh Five smiled. "S'alright, Numbuh Five'll make sho that Numbuh One don't report nothin' te the Moon Base. That's a promise, ok?" the dark-skinned girl put a hand on the Japanese girl's shoulder.

"Ok." Numbuh Three replied. She pulled her in for another hug. Numbuh Five responded by hugging her back.

**BOOM!!** Suddenly, there was a loud blow behind them. Both turned to face a giant spider that had broken in through the wooden wall. It was being controlled from the inside by......The Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Numbuh Three and Numbuh Five of the Kids Next Door." They said in that creepy five-way talk.

"What d'ya freaks want this time?" Numbuh Five said, irritated. Numbuh Three tried to hide behind the brave girl.

The Delightful Children noticed the scared Japanese girl trying to hide from them. They all smirked at the same time. "Don't worry Numbuh Three, we're not going to hurt you. Father would like to see your dear friend over here." and with that, a mechanical arm came flying over to the girls' direction.

Numbuh Three shrieked, still trying to hide behind Numbuh Five. Meanwhile, Numbuh Five being the one in danger, the arms wrapped around the dark-skinned girl's body. She screamed as she was pulled towards the Delightful Children's spider.

"NUMBUH FIVE!!!" Numbuh Three yelled, running towards her endangered friend.

The Delightful Children pulled out another arm and swooshed it down to Numbuh Three. It hit the Japanese girl right in the stomach, sending her flying towards the wall in the opposite direction.

"Well Numbuh Three, maybe next time you'll learn that you alone are no match for us." They did their little evil laugh.

Numbuh Three rubbed her aching head that had just hit the wall. While doing so, she looked up at the dark girl struggling, striving to get free from the metal arm holding her tightly. She didn't' seem to be giving up until she got loose. Seeing this caused a tear to trickle down Numbuh Three's cheek.

Finally, the Delightful Children stopped laughing and grinned evilly at Numbuh Three. "Oh dear, don't cry Numbuh Three. We're sure that you'll find a new best friend." They started laughing again as they controlled the spider to turn around and leave.

The little Japanese girl just stared as the Delightful Creeps walked away without even being touched. To make matters worse, they were leaving with Numbuh Five. The only friend that stuck up for her. If only the boys hadn't gone out to see that movie, they would have been able to save Numbuh Five.

'_The Delightful Children were right. Why would I be able to save her?_' she thought '_I'm just an unhelpful little girl that only pays attention to her dolls' tea parties and weddings. Just like the boys said.' _

She crouched into a ball on the floor against the wall. Putting her head between her legs and began to cry into her knees. All of a sudden, she raised her head, practically showing the steam coming out of her ears. "Don't worry Numbuh Five." she said, dangerously low. "I'll get you back." With those words escaping her lips, she jumped up and ran to Numbuh Two's room. '_I'll show those boys that I can do anything._'

* * *

_Me: Well, hope y'all liked this chapter. Ok, so I suck. But I just like writing stories. R&R, pleeeeaaaase!!!_


	4. Boys Come Home

_Me: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, AND REVIEWS!_

**numbuh 2071: that hole...reminds me of Love Hina...you read?oh yes this is a good fic.Hurry and get to the 3/4ness! **

_**answer: no, I never read that fic. And the 3/4 (and 1/5) romance is going to come at the end. Maybe a few clues along the way.**_

**Moon Comix: that was cool y'all!  
  
update soon!  
  
BUH BYE!  
  
MOON COMIX!**

_**answer: thanx**_

**WolfKeeper989: Great job.**

**_answer: Thanx_**

_Me: Well, thanx for the reviews, STORY TIME!!!_

**Do I Belong?**

Chapter 4: Boys Come Home

"GAWD, DAT WOIS 'ILARIOUS!" Numbuh Four yelled as he and the other boys walked out of the movie theatre. They had just finished watching 'Shrek 2' (a/n: Y'all have GOT to see that movie!) and Numbuh One was still blushing with embarrassment because of the loudest laughs made in the movie theatre by his blonde Australian comrade.

"That's the last time I go with you to a comedy movie." the British boy said, causing Numbuh Two to snicker.

"Tell me about it," agreed the chubby pilot. "Everybody was looking at us. God, how embarrassing!"

Numbuh Four barely even heard them. He was too busy reviewing the funny parts in his mind, at the same time, laughing to himself. "Yo, Numbuh Two. Remembuh dat part where dat Pinocio tries ta tell dat lie bout wearin' ladies underwear. But 'es nose didn't grow?" He started laughing harder.

"Oh yeah!" Numbuh Two started laughing as well. "That was my favorite part!" Still walking, he wasn't watching where he was going. Because of that, he bumped into a tall woman in a dress, causing her to spill her drink and popcorn.

"Oh, I'm sorr........." he looked at the body of the woman. It was slim and, well, hott, as a boy would say it. Without looking up at the woman's face, he started to drool. "Oh yeah..." he said as he lost control of his arms. His hands began to run down the woman's waist, trying to prove to himself that the hott hips were real.

The other two boys burst out laughing. The Doofus turned to face his friends. "What?!" he asked. He saw the Brit and the Aussie pointing up to the woman's head, still laughing.

Numbuh Two slowly turned and looked up at the woman's face. His goggled eyes widened as he saw that what he thought was a hott woman was......an old lady!

She was smiling "Aaawww, aren't you a cute young man." Before she could pinch his cheek, Numbuh Two ran away, screaming. Both boys laughed even harder as they chased their friend out of the building.

* * *

"I cannot believe I just DID that!" Numbuh Two cried as he and his friends walked down the sidewalk.

Numbuh Four was still laughing. "I can."

"SHUT UP!" The chubby boy yelled, as he began to chase the story Aussie around their leader.

Numbuh One shook his head. "Come on, guys. We have to go check on the girls, remember?"

* * *

Numbuhs 1, 2, and 4 finally made it back to the tree house. The just entered, and already something was wrong.

"Numbuh Three," Numbuh Four called. "Ahr yeah here?!"

"Numbuh Five?!" Numbuh One called with the Aussie.

"Jas great, you leave them alone for one night and already their taking off on you." Numbuh Four complained.

"We've left them alone before," Numbuh One reminded, "remember?"

"Oh yeah." Numbuh Four remembered, remembering the time in Operation: LICE.

"GUYS!" Both boys turned to see Numbuh Two running towards them.

"I just came back from my bedroom! The S.C.A.M.P.P. is missing!" he lifted a piece of paper so that his friends could see, "and this was taped onto the hallway wall!"

"Lemme see that." Numbuh Four said. The chubby boy handed Numbuh Four the paper, and the blonde Aussie read it:

_Dear 1, 2, and 4,_

_I've gone to the Delightful Children's mansion because 5 has been captured. Don't bother coming after me, because I heard the conversation you all had about me earlier today. I heard you boys insulting me and 5 sticking up for me. But don't worry; I'm going to show you boys that I can do anything you want me to do. I will be back, good-bye._

_3_

Numbuh One, Two, and Four stared at the note with wide-eyes. 5 seconds later, they turned to each other, still with wide-eyes.

Numbuh Four broke the silence. "She...she went ta save Numbuh Five...refusin' fo' help..." he turned to his leader "Woit should weh do?"

Numbuh One stared at the ground, all out of ideas. "Numbuh Three won't be able to handle this situation on her own. She's going to need help."

"DUH!" Numbuh Four exclaimed "EF COURSE SHE CAN'T HANLE ET BY HERSELF! SHE NEEDS **OUR** HELP!"

"Right," Numbuh One agreed, even though he thought of the idea, "Numbuh Two, get our weapons ready. Numbuh Four, you help me think of an idea on how we are going to get Numbuh Three and Five out of the mansion safely." With the orders, Numbuh One, Two, and Four went to obey them.

* * *

_Me: SUCKED, SUCKED, TOTALLY SUCKED! Please be honest about this chapter, cause I already know it SUCKED! _


	5. Numbuh Three to the Rescue

_Me: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, AND REVIEWS!_

**Moon Comix: hehehe  
  
Shrek 2 and Numbah 2 and the old lady! THAT WAS GREAT! also can you get to the 3/4 soon! i like those couples and did y'all steal the idea of y'all from me or Numbah 5? also when i read the summary i thought that Wally had been kidnapped not Abby!  
  
update soon!  
  
BUH BYE!  
  
MOON COMIX!**

**_answer: To all those people that wanted 3/4 romances, its finally. (cheers are heard from the audience) And I didn't steal that from you, I always say 'y'all' on MSN. So, anybody reading this answer, I D-O-N-T S-T-E-A-L. No worries about me stealing, cause I won't. And the summary thing, Nick thought that too. Thank you sooo much for your review, I rarely get this long reviews on this story. Just the story of 'Celeb Siron' _**

**blahblahblah: this fic is so good!please write more.**

**_answer: thanks _**

**WolfKeeper989: Not bad.**

**_answer: uuuhhh.........thanks_**

**bubble gum: HEY! woit are ya talkin' 'bout! it didnt sucked!  
No really ah loved this chappie so be honest yourself n say its GOOD!  
update soon **

_**answer: well, I don't like to argue with people on the computer, so I'll say it's -O-K- **_

_For Chapter 1:_

**FTiger: Hello, GoldenFlither!! And this story is so far a good angst Kuki story! A very decent one too!! So don't you DARE! ever say that it suck!! Because it great!! NOT SUCK!!**

**_answer: You niiice..._**

Back to Chapter 4:

**Kirbykat: This doesn't suck! i find it very interesting! Please continue, and could you make the chapters slightly longer?  
  
Kirbykat**

_**answer: Thanks, and hope this is long enough.**_

_Me: Well, thanx for the reviews, STORY TIME!!!

* * *

_**Operation: KUKI**

Chapter 5: Numbuh Three to the Rescue

Numbuh Three crouched behind the bushes, keeping as quiet as she could. She stood outside of the Delightful Children's mansion, holding the G.U.O.F.C. and the B.L.U.G.E.L-----

_**G.U.O.F.C.**_

_**G**un** U**sed** O**nly** F**or** C**limbing_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**B.L.U.G.E.L.**_

_**B**right** L**ight** U**ngallants** G**leaming** E**merald** L**aser_

The cold, night air whistled through her ears, and the effort of it caused her hair to float in the wind. The little agent had never been more scared than she was at that moment. Yes, she knew that she could get hurt, or even worse, killed O going to Father. And yes, Father had fireballs going in every direction you could possibly think of when he gets mad. But, on the other hand, she always kept her mind on her goal she was trying to score. It was saving her friend, her best friend. The friend that had her back on the boy's comments. The friend that had always been there for her since she first joined the Kids Next Door. The friend that she would never forget, until her decommissioning, at least.

She shook her head, '_I can't think of all this right now,_' she thought, '_Numbuh Five's in danger and I HAVE to save her!_'

The Japanese girl snuck out of the bushes. As quickly as she could, she hid behind a tree. She peeked from behind the tree trunk at and around the mansion. '_So far so good._' She quickly, but quietly, sprinted to the side of the mansion, and threw her back at the wall, keeping out of sight. Peeking from her hiding spot at the mansion once more, she spied a maid. She wore a navy gown with a little white bonnet. Her raven, black hair was tied into a bun, and her emerald eyes glowed from the moon's light.

Numbuh Three watched as the maid hung the red sweater up onto the wire, hanging across from one tree to another. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The maid's dress was torn at the ends, and her bun looked like she had put it up three years ago. She didn't even have shoes on her bare, very white feet.

The maid turned holding the basket, and Numbuh Three's head shot back behind the wall. Hoping the maid didn't see her, she crossed her fingers behind her back. She waited for a minute before hearing the door close. Numbuh Three sighed with relief, and peeked through her hiding spot, just incase. Nobody was there. She sighed again and stepped back 3 steps. Looking up, she saw a window, leading to the highest room in the whole mansion. The room was also known as...Father's room.

Numbuh Three didn't even hesitate. She held her G.U.O.F.C.up in the air, aiming it at the window sill. When she finally got contact with it, she pulled the trigger. A large, metal hand with a thick rope attached to it shot across the sky, and towards the window. Reaching its target, the metal hand gripped onto the sill. Numbuh Three tugged twice, making sure that the rope was securely in place. Knowing that it was, she took a deep breath and pushed a small red button. Doing so, the rope reeled in, pulling her up to the window sill with it.

When she was half a meter away from the sill, she stuck her foot out at the wall, and placed her foot on the ledge. She then placed her other foot onto the sill, and finally balanced herself. Tugging the hand off of the ledge, she threw the gun down to the grass below her. Watching it drop, she thought about what she was doing.

'_What if I don't succeed? What if she gets hurt? What if _I_ get hurt? What if I die? What if I can't save her? What if...the boys were...right?_'

She watched the gun clatter as it hit the grass, luckily, without making a sound. She couldn't help but think about all the bad stuff that could happen. Maybe this was a bad idea. Then, she saw a drop of water heading towards the ground. Was it raining? Was a thunderstorm heading her way? No, she was crying over the ledge. Crying because of all the stupid things that she had done of her life. Crying because she let those Delightful Children take Numbuh Five that easily.

"Bring her in." She shook her head as she began to hear the voice. Father's voice. She quickly turned and peeked through the window. Luckily, from the inside, they couldn't see her because of the purple color of the glass. However, from the outside, she could see everything clearly.

Her eyes widened as she saw two men in black walking in, holding Numbuh Five by her arms. The sight was horrible. The dark-skinned girl was beaten up badly. Blood was pouring out of both her arms and left leg. There was dry blood under her nose and she had a black eye. Her clothes were ripped and her braid was coming out. All together, Numbuh Three could barely want to see the sight.

"She's beaten up pretty badly, sir," pointed out one of the men.

"Do you think I'm blind?" said Father, "I think I can see that."

"Sorry, sir." said the other man.

Father got up from his seat and walked over to Numbuh Five, "Not so tough now, are you?" he asked, raising her head by putting his finger under her chin. With all the energy she had left, the helpless girl pulled her head away, angrily. Father smirked and stood up, "I didn't think so."

Numbuh Three tried her best to hide the rage. She was shaking and clutching the B.L.U.G.E.L. tightly. '_That's MY friend._' she thought, angrily.

She watched in hate as Mr. Fireman kicked Numbuh Five right in the stomach with his knee. She moaned before dropping to the floor on her knees, the two men still holding onto her arms. Numbuh Three knew she was about to explode. Father spoke, "I say she needs more beating."

That did it!

Numbuh Three shot her foot at the window, breaking it to little pieces. Four heads turned to the figure jumping from the window sill, into the room. She landed on the floor and stood up, unhesitant. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Father smirked, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Numbuh Three of the Kids Next Pests." (A/N: And I though Numbuh Two's jokes were lame.) Numbuh Three glared.

Numbuh Five couldn't speak. How could Numbuh Three come to save her? Without any help either? Maybe there was backup, maybe the boys were waiting for a signal. No. Numbuh Five could tell by Numbuh Three's face that nobody was with her. "Numbuh Three?" she murmured, too softly for her comrade, or anyone, to hear.

"All right you Freaks! Hand over Numbuh Five, or I'll give you all the beating of your life!" she continued glaring and pointing the B.L.U.G.E.L. at Father until he and the three men burst out laughing.

Father managed to calm down, _eventually, _"I don't really think you are able to do that, Kuki. At least not alone," he looked back at one of the men, "take her away."

The man holding Numbuh Five's left arm, let go, and walked towards Numbuh Three. Numbuh Five could have escaped easily, if she had the strength.

Numbuh Three didn't panic. She simply pointed the B.L.U.G.E.L. at the man and pulled the trigger, letting out a blue laser. The man shrieked like a girl before he was hit by the blue light. He flew across the room and hit the wall, knocked out.

Numbuh Three grinned and turned to the other man still holding Numbuh Five. She glared at him, not even bothering to aim the gun at him. The man shrieked like a girl as well, let go of Numbuh Five, and jumped through the broken window.

Father glared at the Japanese comrade, who had ran over to her friend to support her.

Numbuh Three let her injured comrade lean on her shoulder as they both stood up. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Numbuh Five looked up, weak eyed. She wasn't smiling, she was actually frowning. "Numbuh Three, why did ya come afta' me?" She whimpered.

Numbuh Three smiled, warmly, "I think the real question is, why didn't I come sooner?" Numbuh Five's expression didn't change.

"You're lucky Father didn't hurt ya," she said, "he coulda thrown a fireball at ya." she sounded concerned.

Numbuh Three was still smiling, "I still got to show those boys that they were wrong, right?" she saw her comrade start to form a beam on her face.

"Thanks, Numbuh Three. Numbuh Five's sure the boys'll be proud." Numbuh Three smiled back.

"Rrrrrahhh!!!" Father cried as he flung a fireball right at the two girls.

"Look out!" Numbuh Three quickly pushed Numbuh Five to the side, before diving to the other direction, the fire ball missing her by an inch. Father was steaming with anger (literally) as he aimed another fireball at the Japanese girl, then flung it. Numbuh Three, as fast as she is, sprinted out of the way before the fire ball could hit her. She flew back to Numbuh Five's side and jumped to her feet.

Father smirked at the young child's moves, "I see you've improved on you're skills of protecting yourself. Now," he began to form more fireballs in both his hands, "let's see how your fighting skills!"

Numbuh Three pulled out her B.L.U.G.E.L. and prepared for her battle, "Bring it on!" she bellowed.

Father threw the two fireballs both at the same time. Numbuh Three did a summersault in the air, the fireballs flying right underneath her. She landed as the two fireballs hit the wall, causing two holes to form in it. The young operative aimed the B.L.U.G.E.L. at the flaming man and pulled the trigger. The blue light shot out, hitting Father in the chest, causing him to fly backwards and to land on the steps that led to his throne. He got up angrily and began to form another fireball. A second later, the fireball was bigger than Numbuh Three herself. He threw it. Numbuh Three couldn't believe the she was actually able to dive out of the way before the huge flaming sphere hit her, barely touching the tip of her sneaker. She jumped up to her feet and held the B.L.U.G.E.L. tight in her hands.

Father didn't prepare for attack. He just lowered his arms to his side and grinned evilly at Numbuh Three. "You fight well, young operative." he stepped forward. Numbuh Three, still aiming the B.L.U.G.E.L. at Father, took a step back. Father smirked, "Kuki, Kuki, Kuki. And you think you're so tough."

Suddenly, Numbuh Three pulled the trigger of the B.L.U.G.E.L. and the laser shot out towards Father. Even though the flaming man was able to move out of the way before it hit him, he was still distracted. This gave Numbuh Three enough time to grab Numbuh Five's arm, hoist her to her feet, and pull her by the arm out of the room and to the stairway leading down the exit of the mansion.

Father grinned at the running girls, "You can't get away from me _that_ easily," he yelled, as ran after the girls, much faster than they were running.

"HURRY!" Numbuh Three screeched as she led Numbuh Five out of the mansion. Numbuh Five couldn't help but feel pain inside her body as she was pulled down the stairs. Her wounds hurt badly and she was still wondering why Numbuh Three had come to save her. Of course, this wasn't the time to ask her. Their target was to get out of the mansion safely and get back home.

"NUMBUH THREE! NUMBUH FIVE!" both girls stopped dead in their tracks when they heard screams of their names from the bottom of the stairs. They both heard footsteps running up the stairs towards them.

"GUYS!" The two girls began to run even faster than they were before. Finally, they caught sight of Numbuh's One, Two, and Four.

"Thank Gawd yeuh guys 'r olroight!" Numbuh Four cried as he hugged Numbuh Three tightly, Numbuh One doing the same to Numbuh Five.

Numbuh One suddenly noticed the scars and wounds on his spy comrade's body. "Numbuh Five, is this what they did to you?! Wait until I get my hands on--"

"S'alright Numbuh One," Numbuh Five said as he grabbed his arm and lowered it to his side, "it would've been much worse if Numbuh Three hadn't come." all eyes turned onto Numbuh Three.

She blushed, "Aaaawwww, it was nothing." She did her high-pitch giggle.

"Anyways, we got to get out of here," Numbuh Two reminded, "we planted bombs everywhere in the mansion, and--"

"Well, well, well." all five of the members turned to face Father, who was standing on the step five steps from them, "So glad of you to join us boys, now I can destroy all five of you." He began to form a fireball in his left hand, and it was bigger than all five of the kids this time. "Any last words, Kids Next Done-for?"

Numbuh Three quickly pulled the B.L.U.G.E.L. and shot it at the fireball. As the fireball exploded into little pieces (which took a long time), Numbuh Three turned back to her comrades. "GO!!!"

"WHAT?!" All four of the kids yelled.

"You heard me, I said go! Get out of here! Run down before the bomb explodes!"

"NO WAY!" Numbuh Four yelled as he went up a step towards Numbuh Three, "No way ahr weh leavin' yeuh 'ere!"

"Just go, I'll be alright." She said, calmed down this time, "How long until the bombs explode, Numbuh Two?"

"Five minutes." answered the chubby pilot.

"You see, I'll make it out by then," Numbuh Three added, "Now GO!"

The three comrades gave up. Numbuh One picked Numbuh Five up, and ran down through the narrow staircase. Numbuh Four, however, didn't.

"Ahm not leavin' yeuh 'ere ol alone, Ahm gunna help get rid've thes annoyin' pest." said the blonde boy, receiving a smile from his crush, causing him to blush.

"Thanks Numbuh Four." she replied, as the fireball finally calmed down on it's exploding and Father prepared for the other battle.

"I'm very sorry if that interrupted our battle." Father said as he prepared another fireball. Before Numbuh Three could raise the B.L.U.G.E.L. again, Father kicked it out of her hands and it landed into his own.

"No toys allowed in this battle, my dear." he said and laughed. Numbuh Four, however, pulled out the S.C.I.G.U.S:

**_S.C.I.G.U.S._**

_**S**now** C**omes** I**n** G**ood** U**se **S**ometimes_

and fired snow at the fireball, freezing it. After doing so, both comrades started to run down the flight of stairs, Father beginning to steam with anger.

"COME ON!" Numbuh Four screamed at his crush as he lead the way to the open exit. Suddenly, a steel door shot down from an opening at an incredible speed and blocked their way through the exit.

"Oh, isn't that too bad." said Father, as the two operatives turned and huddled to the corner of the wall. "Poor Kuki and Wally. Trapped inside the mansion. Unhelped by their comrades. Alone. Huddled against the wall. Scared to--"

"WE GET THE MESSAGE!" Numbuh Four screamed.

Father smirked, "Believe it or not, Wally. You and your little girlfriend beside you are doomed." With that, he began to form the fireball, laughing evilly and not noticing the voices coming from the bombs planted to the other walls.

_60 seconds_

"Numbuh Four?" Numbuh Three shuddered.

"Yes?" replied the 'Tough Guy', who was now the 'Wimp'.

"I'm sorry that you stayed behind with me. Now we're bother going to die." A tear trickled down the little girl's cheek.

_50 seconds_

Numbuh Four smiled, warmly (which is very rare to see), as he brushed her bangs out of her face with his fingers, "Numbuh Three, weh've known each othuhr fo' 4 years. Doesn't dat give yeuhu enough time ta understand dat Ahd do anythin' fo' yeuh?"

Numbuh Three smiled back, as he wiped away the tear that was still trickling down 'The Flirt's' cheek. "I-I guess so. But--"

The Australian's finger was suddenly pressed upon the Japanese girl's lips. "Ssshhh..." the blonde boy hissed softly, "It's olroight."

_40 seconds_

Numbuh Three couldn't help but place her hand on top of the hand that was raised to silence her. She gently pulled the hand away from her lips and lightly rubbed it against her cheek.

_30 seconds_

"Numbuh Three?" the tender voice of her friend distracted her as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

_20 seconds _

Numbuh Three stopped short in her breathing. She looked at him, almost as if he was holding a real gun at her chest, preparing to shoot. No, he wasn't. Still, she stared at him as if.

'_This is it,_' thought the Australian blondie, '_the worst part of confessing the truth,_' he shut his eyes, '_Rejection._'

_10 seconds_

Instead of what he expected, the four words he'd been waiting to hear all his life came gun down on him. "I love you too," was the young girl's response.

_5 seconds_

He peeked through one eyelid to see the Japanese girl's smile, not hyper smile, just soft smile, lying on her face. He opened the other eyelid, and smile back.

_3 seconds_

They're faces began to inch towards each other The giant fireball, size of the two kids put together, was almost ready.

_1 second_

They're lips met.

The bomb exploded.

* * *

_Me: A few more chapters to go. Don't worry, I don't like people dying in my story, so don't panic. Sorry that the other chapters weren't this long. I don't like making extremely long chapters, but what the heck. It's what the audience wants. R&R please._


	6. Alive!

_Me: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, AND REVIEWS!_

**bubble gum: so sorry 4 the last review i really didnt want to force ya 2 anything.  
Well i was my weird way to tell u that ure an excellent writer an your story ROCKS!  
Update soon!**

_**answer: Too much stuff to say, so I'll say it all in one word. THANX! **_

**WolfKeeper989: Cool chapter!**

_**answer: Thanx**_

**FTiger: WOW!! KUKI KICK ASS!! Kicking that firey asshole like an true fighter. Better fighter than Numbuh4 anyday!! And the love confession between Numbuh3 and Numbuh4 at the edge of their death is SO CUTE! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! -CYA -!**

_**answer: Other than seeing Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, I'd would like to see Numbuh Three beat the crap out of Father in the show. Guess I should keep dreaming. Anyways, thanx. **_

**Alone and Lost: Aw! I just started reading this, and I immediately fell in love with it! Aw! And the ending of chapter 5 was so sweet! ) You have good talent, keep on writing, or face the wrath of my toasted marshmellows!  
  
-Alone and Lost- )  
  
PS. Can't wait for the next chapter!**

**_answer: I'm going to shorten this answer into four words. Thank you very much._**

**OH YEAH! YOU ARE GOOD! and will they make it out? i hope thay do! y'all killin off me fave charactor i i don't like it!  
anyway this is a great story!!  
  
UPDATE SOON!  
  
BUH BYE!  
  
MOON COMIX!  
  
and sorry for accusing y'all for the y'all thing 'K y'all?**

_**answer: Read and find out, and sorry I'm scaring you**_

**Um...GoldenFlither...theres samething i´ll  
allweys wanet to...to tell you...I...I...I really  
...I love...I...I relly love...  
I LOVE YOUR STORY!  
Your story rocks!!)**

_**answer: thanx a katrillion **_

_Me: Well, that's all of them, STORY TIME!_

* * *

**Operation: KUKI**

Chapter 6: Alive!!!

Numbuh One, Two, and Five finally made it to the top of the hill they were climbing, outside the mansion. Safe. They could see the treehouse from where they were. Suddenly, a large explosion is heard form behind them. They all turned their heads to face the mansion, which was exploding at each part of the mansion before their very eyes.

"NUMBUH THREE! NUMBUH FOUR!" They all screamed at the same time. Nothing they said could change what they were seeing. They watched in shock as the mansion continued exploding, part by part. Flames shot everywhere on the big house. The brick walls and roofs fell apart, piece by piece. Smoke rose up away from the exploding home of the Delightfuls. The three remaining comrades couldn't take their eyes away from the horrible sight. Still not believing that their friends were in there, tears began to trickle down their cheeks as the last bomb they had set up inside the mansion went off.

"I-I thought that Numbuh Three said that she would make it out." Numbuh Two muttered, wiping away a tear and sniffing at the same time.

"She did, she just didn't keep her promise." Numbuh One replied, still carrying his, now only, female comrade.

Numbuh Five still stared at the burning mansion with wide-eyes, tears still going down her cheeks. '_She-she did it,_' she thought to herself, "She didn't break her promise, Numbuh One." Both, now only, male comrades turned to face her. Numbuh Five kept her eyes on the burning mansion. "Well, she kept her own. That's what's important to her."

"And what promise is that? The 'breaking our hearts' promise?" Numbuh Two asked, sarcastically.

Numbuh Five didn't respond right away. She didn't even face him. She only said these words "No, her 'saving my life' promise." She replied, softly. The tears still streaming down her cheeks started to stream faster, '_I'm proud of you, Numbuh Three._'

Numbuh One placed Numbuh Five down onto the ground gently, letting her stand. Numbuh Five still kept her eyes on the burning mansion. Numbuh One put a comforting hand on the dark-skinned girl's shoulder, and Numbuh Five turned to face him. "Come on, let's go home." said the leader. Numbuh Five nodded her response to the bald boy and they all turned to leave.

Suddenly, they all heard a cough from behind them, far behind them. They all turned around to face the most wonderful scene possible.

"**GUYS!!!!!**"

There, before the three comrades, were Numbuh Three and Four. Numbuh Three was leaning on Numbuh Four's shoulder, coughing, walking and keeping herself up with the blonde Australian's shoulder. Numbuh Four was guiding his companion towards his other friends.

Numbuh One, Two, and Five all ran over to them, in complete joy. Numbuh Three and Four looked up just before their three comrades were crafting a group hug.

"Oh my God! How did you guys make it out?!" Numbuh Two asked, releasing Numbuh Four and Three. Numbuh One and Five did the same. Numbuh Four let Numbuh Three sit on the grass as she continued coughing.

Numbuh Three looked up at Numbuh Five and smiled, slowing down on the harsh breaths shooting out of her throat. She spoke, "Can't miracles happen?"

Numbuh Five smiled back as a tear was released from her eye. She couldn't keep her cool any longer. She collapsed onto her knees and wrapped her arms around the Japanese girl's body. Numbuh Three ended up squeezing a hug back at her. They both started to cry, softly.

"Oh, Numbuh Three. You were so brave back there. I almost couldn't believe it was you." Numbuh Five said, quietly.

"Like I said, can't miracles come true?" Numbuh Three responded, sniffing.

"Numbuh Three, weh're sorreh weh doubted yeuh," Numbuh Four cut in, kneeling down beside the Japanese girl and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have said all those things about you." Numbuh Two added, kneeling on the other side of Numbuh Three.

"I think that there's a lesson here," Numbuh One pointed out, kneeling beside Numbuh Five and putting an arm around her, "People can do things if they put your mind to it."

Numbuh Three grinned her hyper grin at her friends, "So, can I only be serious when we're on a mission? So I can have fun at my tea parties and weddings?" She asked, giddily.

All of them looked at each other, smiling as if saying, '_Yup, we'd love that._'

"Sure, that would be great." Numbuh Four said, pecking a kiss on the giddy girl's cheek. They all stood up and headed for home.

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE READ**

_Me: Should I put up one more chapter? If yes, then tell me. If no, then tell me. Oh, and by the way, I want to ask you all a question. If any of you are fans of 3/4 AND 1/5, and if y'all have MSN, then please tell me your e-mail address (only if you want to). If y'all like 2/5, I suggest you don't give me your e-mail address. Anyways, R&R please! _


	7. Epilogue

_Me: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, AND REVIEWS!_

**I don't want to post all the reviews right now, so I'll say this for all of them:**

**_Thank you! You guys are awesome! _**

_Me: YAY, STORY TIME! ENJOY!

* * *

_**Operation: KUKI **

Chapter 7: Epilogue 

"Numbuh Four, will you help me with my tea party today?! The guests are very stubborn."

"Yeah, well so am I." Numbuh Four added, "What the heck, I'm coming."

"YAY!" with that, she ran back to her room.

Numbuh Five shook her head. She was sitting on the couch, five days after the mansion incident. They had really settled in peacefully. Other than the fact that Numbuh Three and Four were now boyfriend and girlfriend and Numbuh One had broken up with Lizzie, all of them were acting as if nothing happened. She looked beside her to see Numbuh One. He was sitting down on the same couch as she was, reading a book. He looked up from the book at her and smiled. She smiled back.

* * *

Numbuh Three was in her bedroom, waiting for her new boyfriend to come. She sat in her seat, hugging a rainbow monkey. She still thought about the mansion incident with complete joy. Come to think of it, she didn't only save Numbuh Five's life, she saved her own. If she hadn't proved to the boys that she was good enough for the Kids Next Door and Numbuh One had told Numbuh Eighty-Six about her, who knows what could have happened to her mind and memories. Decommissioning wasn't really any of the Kids Next Door's favorite word.

Numbuh Four entered the room, Numbuh Three jumped up, dropping the rainbow monkey. "Hurray, you made it!" She ran over to the Australian and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Olroight, Numbuh Three. Ets no beig." Numbuh Four managed to get Numbuh Three off. When he came face-to-face with the Japanese girl, he couldn't help but smile at the giant grin spread across her face. Before he could react in any other way, she gently placed a kiss on the Australian's cheek.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear and stood up straight. She watched as Numbuh Four put on a dreamy look on his face.

"More, more, more." he repeated, positioning his cheek in front of his girlfriend. Numbuh Three giggled giddily and she bent down to kiss him again...and again and again. Only this time, not on the cheek.

* * *

"How do you think their doing?" Numbuh Two asked his comrades, sitting in the living room couch in front of the TV screen.

"Probably well. Their probably kissing their lips off." All of them snickered at Numbuh One's joke.

"Numbuh Five hopes Numbuh Three's handlin' da whole 'boyfriend' thing well." Numbuh Five added. She was really concerned for the little girl. Romantic relationships were a big step in life. It really hurts girls if they have the wrong man. But yet, how could Numbuh Four be the wrong man for her?

"Are you?" Numbuh One asked, moving closer to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. Her head turned to _her _new boyfriend and smiled.

"No." She said, sarcastically. She received a playful shove from Numbuh One.

"Why don't you guys do your smooching thing while I go get a snack?" Numbuh Two played, getting up off the couch. He made kissing noises as he left the room to the kitchen.

Numbuh One and Five were shooting short glares at the doorway before Numbuh Two had left the room. They snickered slightly before Numbuh Five rested her head on Numbuh One's shoulder. Numbuh One put his head on top of hers. They almost fell asleep.

* * *

"Yes Mrs. Flowerpickle, I'm sure Wally would be happy to pass the salt to you." Numbuh Three said, sweetly. Before Numbuh Four could argue (again) Numbuh Three held up the green sleeve covered fist.

"Olroight, olroight. Ahm doin et, Ahm doin et." He picked up the salt and passed it to Mrs. Flowerpickle. Mrs.Flowerpickle was a large stuffed bunny with a flower hat on her head. Her, _it, _and two of the thousand rainbow monkeys were at the table of the tea party. And so were Numbuh Three and Four.

Numbuh Three smiled and lowered her fist slowly. She didn't feel like threatening him anymore. All she wanted to do was kiss him over and over again. Although Numbuh Four loved it, she didn't want to right now. That would come later on. Right now was torture time for the Australian for calling her tea parties and weddings _stupid._

**THE END **

_Me: lol! YAY, its over! Finally. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. _


End file.
